


Changes

by Maybe44



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for Episode 3x08 Sleeping Beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44
Summary: Being late for work has its reason...
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So we have the adorable Sleeping Beauty couch scene and Charlie coming into work late the next morning in a pretty disheveled state, having to button up his cuffs and having to fix his tie, his shirt not fully tucked in. Joe's smile whilst listening to Charlie rambling told it all - he knows!  
> What got me thinking, though, since Charlie showed up late, what about Sarah? She would have showed up just as late, wouldn't she? 😉  
> Here we go! 🙃

Charlie was roused from sleep by the pesky alarm he had set the night before. He quickly turned it off and sighed deeply, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed yet. Lazily he drew soft patterns on the woman's back lying in his arms, whose bare skin felt soft like silk on his. Drowsily he blinked sleep away from his eyes and looked at the mop of brunet hair splayed over his chest. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through Sarah’s soft hair, pulling her even closer to him, his mouth capturing hers for a luscious kiss.

"Charlie, we have to get up..." she objected whilst leaning further into his embrace.

"Now that I finally have you here with me, I won't let you go again anytime soon," Charlie mumbled.

"We'll be late." Sarah cooed. She sighed pleasurably when she felt his warm lips peppering her collarbone with soft kisses.

"I really don't care," Charlie whispered and in a swift and gentle motion turned so that he came to hover above Sarah.

"Mhm, I think I don't care, either," she whispered back and pulled him down to kiss him passionately. He almost whimpered as she pulled away until she rested her forehead against his, a seductive smile on her face, "You know, we could always take a shower together, that saves time and water..."

~~~

Fortyfive minutes later they had found out that taking a shower together did neither save time, nor water.

Now they were really in a hurry and Rex, who already sat by the door whilst watching his silly humans scurrying around, grinning like lovestruck teenagers, growled impatiently. 

"Charlie, I really need to stop by my house to grab some fresh clothing," Sarah reasoned.

"Right," he agreed, giving up to try to get his tie fixed properly whilst walking to the car. "Let's go, then!"

Only a short drive later he stopped in front of Sarah's home, right behind her car she had left here yesterday because she had carpooled with him. She leaned over, kissing him. It was soft, sweet, and short, but full of promise. "See you at the precinct?"

"Can't wait," he said in a husky voice and watched her hurry inside, a tender smile playing on his lips. 

It was true. He couldn't wait to see her again.  
In fact, he couldn't wait to have her to himself again.

~~~

Sarah hummed softly whilst walking into the Police Department. 

"Hey!" 

She turned around to see Jesse coming after her, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Hey Jesse!" she greeted him brightly. 

The tech eyed her suspiciously, "Wow, you're late this morning! Aren't you usually the first to arrive and the last to leave in the lab?"

Sarah laughed, "Things change, Jesse. Things change." With a playful wink she left him standing, walking away with a spring in her step Jesse swore he had never seen on her before.

He stared after her until a knowing smile lit up his face. "Oh. Ohhh! Things definitely changed. About time!"


End file.
